Genis' Adventure to find Presea
by Cearbhail
Summary: Presea's gone missing? What? How? Why? Sequel for "An Average Day for Presea"
1. Ch 1: Genis what's me?

**Cearbhail**: _So, this started as an honest prankster story of Zelos playing a game of misfortune and humilation on Genis. Since it evolved, I decided to evolve the beggining as well. A little foreshadowing and a little wonder and you get.. the Wonder Chef of Chaos. That would be 'muah'._

* * *

><p>-Presea- -<p>

I should have known something bad would happen. I should have calculated the risk of the chance that I would fail. I should have known better than to believe Zelos. We played a simple game that turned into a nightmare. Even if I were to go back in time and rethink my position…I doubt I would have changed my answer. My answer would always have been 'agreeable'. I understand that no one understands what I mean, yet. By the end of the story you will. My friends decided to play a game on me and Genis and it turned into a war. An innocent prank caused two deaths. Even with the cause and the effect, I would not have changed my mind knowing what would have happened in the end.

This is how it started. It was not an average day. I woke up from my three hour slumber not as I usually did. When I opened my eyes, I did not see the blank white ceiling that I always saw. I did not contemplate its whiteness or how empty the color white really is. Instead of the blank slate, I saw four familiar heads all smiling down at me from the edges of my bed. I could see Lloyd, Zelos, Colette, and Sheena all smiling down at me like I was a pet at a zoo that they found interesting. When I sat up, I could see Emil and Marta standing at my doorway, smiling at me…well Marta was too busy giggling to actually look at me. I knew my friends well enough to know that they would not all converge in my room all at the same time at…. 2:13 in the morning. What was going on?

I looked around and said, "Good morning, everyone. Did I forget something?"

As I expected, everyone just crossed their arms and looked at me amusingly. I started getting my uneasy feeling that I always got around people when they paid attention to me for unspecified reasons. Genis was the giver of uncomfortable attention. I should have known what that meant back then. Maybe if I had been more attentive to his feelings it would not have killed us. My friends looked at each other and finally Lloyd stepped forward to start off the end of my life.

"Hey, Presea…do you notice how Genis acts around you?"

I nodded. Yes, I did note the fact that Genis could not comprehend basic words or even a common greeting without looking away from me. His face always flushed of color when I was around and sometimes I could even feel a bit of a warmth associated with him. I just thought that he was ill every day.

Zelos stepped forward and said, "Lloyd, my man, let me. Presea, you know how I feel about Sheena, right?"

I looked at Sheena, who looked both infuriated and ready to hit him.

I said, "You feel anxious that she will hit you but you still attempt to annoy her with your constant sexual comments. If I were to imagine that you do this on a purposeful manner that…you're a masochist. That being said; I would understand that you use Sheena as a conduit for you sexual pleasures when she beats you."

Zelos stopped in his reply and everyone started laughing their heads off. Sheena even doubled over in laughter. Zelos crossed his arms and said, "Aw, come on, Presea…it's not like that. I... Can't you take a hint?"

I tilted my head to the side. Was he talking about his fantasies or was he referring to what Genis really felt towards me. I would not lie; I did know that Genis 'liked' me. I always attempted to dissuade him from actually calling me out for a date. I had no feelings for him and I wished that he would grow out of his for me. Finally, Colette jumped up and said, "Genis loves you."

Everyone stopped talking, but Marta was busy hugging Emil even tighter saying, "Aw."

Genis loved me? That was a step higher than just 'liking' or 'crushing'. I did not find this easily approachable or solvable. I calculated the possibility of that answer. He couldn't look me directly in the eye and he always stumbled or tripped around me. He couldn't say even one word to me. If he did love me, then he wasn't doing it like a person should. Genis was a child, I was an adult trapped in a child's body. I didn't know if it were possible for him and me to even be together. Wouldn't us dating be considered illegal since I am in fact an adult? I ended up with more negative answers than a positive one.

Everyone knew what my different face postures meant. When I tilted my head, it was a confused state of mind that I held myself in. I couldn't convey emotional face postures, so I did different things with my face to convey my mood. Confusion: head tilt. Upset, I look down. Happy: I still haven't found one yet. Angry: I turn around or I just stared at you non-blinking. That was probably more unsettling. I was looking down at my sheets, which meant I was negatively thinking about the answer that was just directed at me. They were waiting for my answer. They already knew my answer. I said, "How do we fix this disease?"

Everyone looked crushed. I guess this was not the course of action that they had wanted to hear. Genis deserved a person who could in fact issue the emotions required to form a relationship. Genis deserved a person his own age that he could play with and then grow into a romantic future with. I was neither of those options. I tried baking cookies when he offered teaching, and I tried building a snowman the night before the last battle. I couldn't be a kid, I just couldn't feel it. I felt old and not just old; my life was stolen from me and I can't live anymore, old.

Marta walked up to me and said, "Can't you at least give him a try?" She looked so desperate to have another romantic tale to fill her personal diary with for future reading to her children. I could not understand how she could feel so helplessly in love. Well, until the end of the game, I could not understand. If falling meteors and a kiss does nothing for you; then nothing ever will.

"Genis is only a child. He does not yet understand his feelings. I assume he only likes me because I am possibly the first girl close to age that has come into his field of vision. I cannot ignore the fact that he is a child because I am not. Relations with him and me are illegal since I am an adult."

Everyone shook their heads. They did not agree with my logic? Just because I look 12 doesn't mean that I am 12. I guess they overlooked this in their thinking. Lloyd said, "I think you're just overthinking it, Presea. What about this? What if we proved that Genis would do anything for you? What if he could act like an adult and save your life?"

I pondered that. This would be an easy way to get rid of Genis once and for all. Genis could barely walk on a log in the middle of a river without falling in. How could he possibly save my life? This was an easy course of action that would have a 0 chance of success. But, if my calculations were off, maybe I'd be able to look past his childish nature. Sure, if Genis could mature a bit I think I could offer him a chance to prove himself to me. I nodded and said, "I find that…acceptable. How?"

Everyone smiled and Zelos said, "Alright, now I get to have some fun."

Colette took my hand and said, "Just follow me Presea. Marta and I will take care of you."

I should have known better than to leave this is Zelos' hands. If there was some way I could have known back then what I know now…I'm not sure what I would have done. After an eternity to ponder it, neither of us had a good answer. Would we change the past or would we keep our present? We had no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:_ Ok, some drama, some word play, some talk of 'if i knew back then what i knew right now' and you get some foreshadowing, I guess. I don't know, I just felt like rewriting something and this story picked the last cherry._


	2. Ch 2: you've got to be kidding

**Cearbhail**: _Ok, so Presea has agreed to Zelos's evil plan to humilate Genis in the name of love. Yeah... this is all Zelos's plan. Guess who's writting the notes and hiding them? Yeah, Zelos. Everyone else is just playing along so that Presea and Genis will finally become a couple and to get a lot of laughs from Genis as we does this stuff to 'save' her._

* * *

><p>-Genis- -<p>

Today started as it usually did. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I must have slept in again. Good thing no one did the cooking except for me. Looking at the clock, I could see that it was still only 8:31. Yeah…that was sleeping in for me. With how early Raine made me go to bed, it was amazing I didn't wake up at three like Presea or Regal.

I got out of my bed and started my morning ritual. I opened my window and enjoyed the nice cold breeze of winter air to force me to wake up. I slapped my face a few times to stimulate my sense of feeling and started walking downstairs to where I would start making breakfast. I either expected to see Colette trying to dance without falling down, or I'd expect to see Raine trying to figure out how to cook eggs without fancy or weird spices.

I didn't see anything. No one was at the table waiting for me, no one was even down here. I started searching the house but the only thing I found was a note on the couch in the living room.

_Dear Genis,_

_You may have forgotten me, but I haven't forgotten what you did to me. I've been watching you with interest for the past few months and I noticed you have feelings for this pink-haired soulless girl. So…I've kidnapped her. If you ever wish to see her again, you will do exactly what I say and when I say it. So, let the games begin. Outside on a hanger you'll see something you once wore. Put it on and walk around Flanoir screaming, "I'm a kitty, I'm a kitty. Please come and pet me cause I'm a little kitty."_

_P.S. If you don't do this, I will not hand you any more notes leading you to her location or her safe return._

What? Presea was missing? Was this a joke? Who could possibly be able to kidnap her without everyone knowing? I decided to hold onto the paper and get some help. Lloyd was strong and Raine was smart. I'm sure they'd know what to do.

I ran outside and I found Lloyd practicing his sword skills against a wooden dummy. Heh…it looked like looking at two Lloyds. I shook my head. No, I had to focus. Presea was in trouble and I needed help finding her. I ran up to Lloyd, who looked like he was surprised to see me coming with a note in my hand.

"Lloyd! Presea's gone! Someone took her!" I handed him the note and Lloyd began reading it quickly.

It ended with him laughing outright and said, "Wow, Genis. I had no idea anyone hated you enough to steal your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" I screamed. I couldn't help but scream that out. I was embarrassed by my feelings for her but I still wanted to help her.

Lloyd continued to snicker at me. He said, "Well…I don't know what to do, Genis. I guess you should do whatever this person wants even if it's extremely embarrassing and will psychologically scar you for life." He turned back to his training dummy and started training. "If you're really that worried; just go check her room. I'm sure he might have left you a clue."

I did just that. I ran up to her room and busted through the locked door. Well, I tried to bust through her locked door. I shoulder-rammed it like a hero was supposed to but I ended up hitting the door, falling backwards, and hitting my head on the wall behind me.

I sat there for a couple minutes, rubbing the back of my head. I heard someone laughing from the other side the whole time. I stood up and said, "Fine, how about this. From the rising pits of volcanic ash, I summon you: Fireball." I stuck my hand out and a circle of incantations formed from out of nowhere. I blasted my fireball and watched as the door exploded into a thousand pieces.

I marched into the room and scanned it. Standing over to the side of Presea's bed was a person cloaked with a long black overcoat and a hood pulled over his head. He was wearing a mask. He walked over to the window.

He said, "Well, well, well. You found me. Can you find her, though?"

I stuck up my kendama and said, "Where is she?"

He said, "You got your note. Read it and follow what it says."

"Or I could just fight you now!" I said and summoned an incantation circle around me. "From the land of the living, I call upon you; the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder. Indignation!"

A giant cloud started forming up above my opponent. He looked up and said, "Crap." The cloud turned into a bright orb and it flashed down on him in a giant rage of lighting. The room exploded from the pure outrage of energy. I closed my eyes to shield myself from the bright light. I opened my eyes to see how badly crippled he was.

When the smoke cleared from the floor, he was gone. All that was left was a small note sitting in his place. I walked up to the note and opened it up.

_Dear Genis,_

_I knew you'd find me sooner or later. Well…I guess just wearing the suit and screaming, "I'm a kitty, I'm a kitty; please come pet me cause I'm a little kitty" isn't enough. Well, now I want you to do that and as an added bonus, I want you do dance a kitty dance while you do it. What is a kitty dance, you ask? Well, you have to rub your stomach and pet your head while jumping up and down on one leg. Haha! This should be fun to watch. When I deem you worthy of my humiliation, I'll give you the next note. Now, chop chop or I'll start to chop chop._

_P.S. By chop chop I meant her hair._

I crumbled the paper and tossed it to the ground. Crap! I let him get away. I sighed in defeat and walked outside. Indeed, outside sitting out on a hanger was my old Katz suit that I wore a long time ago to cheer up an old man. So, I had to dress up like a Katz and dance like an idiot while screaming at people to come pet me. I grabbed my head in embarrassment. I really hoped Presea wasn't going to be watching this or any of my friends. I couldn't let them know that I was doing this. They would never let me live it down.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>: _I can tell I'm going to have fun with this book. If anyone has anything they want to see Genis go through, just let me know. I'll likely let him find Presea when I get bored with it or just run out of ideas. Anyway, let me know what you think._


	3. Ch 3: Going to Ozette

**Cearbhail**: _Man, i had fun with this chapter. I thought it went by too fast and if anyone agrees with me, just say so and I'll try to slow it down in the future. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>-Genis- -<p>

I'm so embarrassed. Here I am, rubbing my stomach, patting my head, and jumping on one leg. Everyone in town came outside to watch me…including my friends. I knew none of them were going to let me live this down, but as Raine charged up to save me from this inward torture, Lloyd pulled her back and whispered to her what was going on. I guess everyone knew because they all saluted me and just let me continue with my embarrassing dance.

Colette was the first one to come out and said, "Genis, I am proud of you." She leaned in and gave me a hug. "What you're doing for Presea is amazing."

Marta ran up to me as well and blushed. She said, "I wish Emil would dance in a cat suit for me. I'll make sure Presea knows how much you went through to get her back."

Everyone else just laughed at me, except for Regal and Raine. They waited for whoever started writing these letters to show themselves. Hours passed and still people and kids ran outside periodically to point and laugh at me. One of the younger kids walked up and said, "So…you want me to pet you?"

I sighed in defeat and I bent down to allow him to pet my head. He tapped me on the head and said, "Ok, mister. Here you go."

He gave me a note and said, "The man in black said that if you let me pet you on the head that I should give you this note. Bye-bye." The kid turned around and ran off.

Everyone crowded around me. Colette said, "What does it say?"

I opened the letter and read it.

_Here Kitty-kitty,_

_That was a nice show you put on for the kids. Don't worry, I took plenty of pictures. I know Presea enjoyed the show since all she could ask me was 'why is he being so stupid?'. Well, anyway, here's what I want you to do next. You know where Presea used to live. I want you to go there and collect the next note. By the way; no visitors. This is your quest and your quest alone._

_P.S. If you're not there in less than two hours, then you'll likely never catch up to us._

I crumbled the note and tossed it on the ground. I looked back at them and said, "I need to go to Ozette. Are you guys coming?"

Lloyd picked up the note and said, "Well, Genis. It says to come alone. If we tag along who knows what might happen to Presea. I think we're better off not following you."

I nodded and said, "Lloyd, give me a sword." Lloyd handed me one of his swords. Raine gave me a long sash to tie at both ends. I slipped the sword over my shoulder and I rushed off. We kept a couple of the Rheairds so I rushed up to one, powered up the engine, slapped on some flying goggles, and took off into the sky. I had to get to Ozette to save Presea!

-Zelos- -

Man, this day just kept getting better and better. Of course, I stood on a ceiling watching poor Genis take off for Ozette. He was hoping that he could make it in time to find a note that would lead him to Presea. What he didn't know was that Presea was back in her room, completely waiting for him to find her. Of course, I was going to go have some fun with him later, but that was later.

I poked my head back in Presea's room through the window underneath me. I said, "So, cutie. Did you enjoy the show?"

She looked blankly at me and said, "I do not find these antics at all funny. I believe you are just doing this as a reason to bully Genis around."

I swung myself into the room in my elegant fashion. I brushed my long hair and flashed her my perfect white teeth. I knew she did not believe I was doing this for her. The elf needed to get a pair and I was going to help. This small feat of humiliation just made him more daring to get the rest of the job done.

I walked up to the door and said, "Don't worry, cutie. I'm sure you'll see that Genis is determined to find you."

I opened the door and blew her a kiss and a wink before I walked back out into the hallway where Lloyd and Emil waited for me. Lloyd wiped away a tear and said, "Man, Zelos. You're cruel."

I shrugged. I still believed that I was doing all this just so that the little kid could get a girlfriend. Of course, I didn't like Genis all that much so putting him through a little humiliation in the process made my life easier.

I looked over at Emil and said, "Emil, you're still bonded with a lot of monsters, right?"

His eyes went from peaceful green to bright red in a literal blink of his eyes. His harsher voice said, "What are you talking about, moron? I am Lord Ratatosk! I command every monster in this world." He said it with his 'I own the world' voice.

I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Then here is what I want. I want you to slow him down Genis and try to scruff him up a bit. Not too much, just enough." Emil nodded and a black mist covered him. He vanished after that.

I looked over at Lloyd. I said, "You're not too upset about this, are ya bud?"

Lloyd snickered and said, "I like messing with Genis almost as much as you do. At least he gets something out of it."

-Genis- -

I was about halfway to Ozette when I heard some wings flapping above me.

"Hey, moron! Up here." I knew that voice.

Standing on top of a flying dragon with his arms crossed was another masked figure with a different mask on his face. I could have sworn that I knew him.

He looked down at me and said, "Lord Yggdrasill commands that I kill you!"

Yggdrasill? We killed him! I shook my head and said, "No, he's dead! I was there."

The masked hooded figure drew a long demonic looking curved sword and said, "You didn't kill him good enough." He jumped off the dragon and free-fell over to my Rheaird. He landed on the top and slashed his sword right at me. I reluctantly jumped off and started falling towards the ground while the agent jumped off my Rheaird after me.

I looked down at the ground wondering how I was going to survive this fall. Oh…it wasn't ground. I was still over the ocean. I was falling into the ocean. Thinking fast, I decided to cover myself in a sheet of ice with enough room for me to break it apart with a fireball. If I trapped enough air I should just float back up to the top of the ocean anyway.

I stuck my kendama out and yelled, "From the plains of ice and snow, I summon you: Icicle!" I shot it straight down and it formed over my body precisely as I intended as I fell through the spell. I watched as I impacted with the ocean and I could feel the force the icicle hit, which wasn't a lot since I gave it a nice point for entry. I flew straight down for a good hundred feet or so before I decelerated and started floating back up. I put all the air up at my head so that I wouldn't get turned upside down coming up. A minute later, my icicle made it all the way back up and one fireball later, I could breathe air again. My Rheaird must have crashed somewhere in the ocean. How was I going to get there now?

I climbed out of my icicle and shot more ice out of my kendama onto the ocean to create a giant ice raft. I sat down and just let my body warm up a bit. Freezing yourself in ice was not as much fun as it used to be. When I was younger it was easier to ignore the cold, but now it just bothered me.

"You think you could outrun me?" I looked behind me and saw the masked figure standing on the water with his arms crossed.

I said, "Can't you just leave me alone and return my friend to me?"

He brought out his sword and said, "If Lord Yggdrasill wants you to suffer for killing him, I will obey." He pushed off the water, jumping to right above me. He brought his sword down and I just had enough time to unsheathe the sword Lloyd gave me. I caught the overhead slash but the impact pushed my raft underwater. I slipped on slippery ice and found myself drinking ocean water.

Thinking fast, I yelled, "From the torrents of the raging storms, I summon you: Tidal wave!" I don't know what possessed me to say it. I don't know if I was just stupid or if I was desperate or just a genius. All I know is that I managed to clean the salt from my eyes fast enough to see a hundred foot wave crashing down on both of us. I can't remember what happened next. I just remember waking up on shore with footprints that led away. My sword was lying in front of me, sheathed, and sitting next to me was a note. A note? Here?

_Hey, moron!_

_How about next time you try to save your life you don't do something completely stupid. Seriously, a tidal wave? You could have killed us both! Anyway, your Rheaird is up ahead. I'm sure you'll find it. Lord Yggdrasill wants you to make it further…to feel the most pain and humiliation that you can endure before he ends this. Enjoy my pets…they all want a piece of you._

_Lord Lemurus._

I growled as I lit the note on fire. I hated this but I still had to save Presea's life. I knew that if I continued on I would eventually find her. Standing up, I couldn't help but notice that my clothes were soaked and all the sand from the beach just clung to my clothes. I brushed as much off as I could before I limped away. If I got out of the sand and over to Presea's house, maybe I'll have time to dry my clothes off. Anyway, I limped on and hoped that I found my Rheaird soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>: So, i'm a little stuck about what I should do next so I might take a little break and consult my Irish-ness for some pranky ideas, since that's what we specialize in..well that and drinking, I guess. Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Ch 4: Genis is what?

**Cearbhail**: _Ok, this story is evolving faster than I originally predicted. I hope the drastic change is appreciated. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

><p>-Presea- -<p>

It had been a whole day since we last saw Genis take off on the Rheaird. Everyone around the house was a little happy to see him off on his own adventure to find me. Three hours after Emil left, he appeared back at the house dripping wet and covered in sand. I didn't see it myself, but I heard all the commotion through the floor. Raine was not happy to have the floors ruined by all the sand and water.

I couldn't help but think that somehow this was my entire fault. If the possibility of blame were to fall on anyone's shoulders, it was I. I agreed to disappear so that Genis would grow up a little and 'save' me from some villain. I did not know this would include him dancing in a Katz costume in the frozen streets of Flanoir or having to fly a Rheaird into an ocean. I wondered what Zelos would do next to poor Genis. I couldn't just thank him with a monotone voice; I had to make sure that I thanked him appropriately. I decided that when Genis completed this test, I would in fact kiss him on the cheek and hang out with him for maybe one day. From there, I could not guarantee anything special.

-Genis- -

My clothes were sticky from not drying properly, my shoes got stuck in some mud that I couldn't pull them out of it, and my Rheaird was surrounded by a bunch of angry wasps when I found it. I was tired, shoeless, and I was covered in wasp stings. At least I finally made it to Ozette. I didn't get here in the two hours that I was advised to get here in, so my hopes were already down the toilet about finding Presea, but I had to try.

I walked up to her old house and looked around. Everything looked almost exactly the same. I walked up to the old porch and touched the old hand railing that was made from some of the local wood here. I pushed open the door and looked at the dusty room. Presea hadn't come here in a few months. We all started living in Flanoir a couple months ago just to have some fun as a vacation for saving the world for the second or maybe even third time in our lives. I missed coming here once a couple months to check up on Presea to see if she was getting along with her neighbors again.

I walked up to her old bed and sat down. I looked around the room and I didn't stop anything right away. Tucked in an old book was one of the notes. I walked up to the book and grabbed it. The book read: _Presea's Diary_. I ignored the temptation to read about Presea's life and instead grabbed the note and slid it out of the diary. I opened it up and read it.

_Wow, aren't you a saint?_

_You didn't even read her diary? Man, you're desperate. Anyway, keep the diary because you have to return it to Presea herself. Ok, so Flanoir, where you just came from? Now, you have to go back. Good luck, though. I plan on meeting you myself._

_P.S. How did that ocean water taste? Better yet, how does this taste?_

How does this taste? What the heck was he talking about? I turned around and I felt my leg brush against something. It was a trip wire. Two bags that hovered above me just appeared out of nowhere and I jumped out of the way right as two bags worth of dirt fell to the floor. This was his trap? Dirt? Man, this was weak. I happily stepped through the dirt and back outside.

I didn't see it coming. Three pies slammed into my face and I fell backwards into the room and guess what…fell into the dirt. Whoever this was…was really good at pranking me. This person must have watched me for a long time to set all this up…or…he knew me. Who would go through all this trouble just to humiliate me? Zelos Wilder.

I wiped the pie off my face and stood up. Zelos. It had to be Zelos. He was the only person who I could think of who could have and would have arranged all this. I stormed out the room, furious, pissed off, and ready to kill that Chosen idiot. I walked outside and I saw Lord Lemurus, who I guessed was really Emil, matching the voice and everything.

Lord Lemurus said, "Lord Yggdrasill wants your torment to continue now. Prepare!" He charged forward and drew his long demonic sword. I prepared my kendama. I hated to do this to Emil, but I needed him to stop moving.

I summoned an incantation circle around me. I stuck my kendama out and said, "From the frozen plains of the forever frost. The subzero waters that freeze on touch. Ice Storm!" Tiny icy blades started forming in the air. I directed them at Emil and they formed around his legs.

He looked down at his feet unable to move. He said, "Release me, worm! Or suffer my wrath."

I scoffed and walked up to him. I reached up to his mask and said, "Oh, please. I know it's you." I pulled off the mask and I didn't expect this. It wasn't Emil. It was a half-elf.

The ice shattered on his feet and he charged up to me. He slammed me in the stomach and knocked my kendama away. "Lord Yggdrasill commands that I take you now. Prepare." I looked up and saw his fist come down at my head. I felt it connect, but that's the last thing I remember.

-Zelos- -

Ok, just stay calm. Genis obviously made it to the shack because all my traps were sprung perfectly. He had to be on his way. Emil hadn't seen him yet and he had all his monster minions out searching for him. I didn't want to bring this up to anyone because I knew that they would start worrying and then they'd yell at me and then Sheena would punch me three times more than I'm used to on a daily basis. I just had to stay calm.

I looked over at Emil and said, "Ok, so where was the last time you saw Genis?"

Emil crossed his arms. "When I found him, he was on a beach. There was already a note there so I just thought that you got to him first. I came back here."

Zelos remembered Emil coming back covered in sand and water. He said, "What about the sand and water then?"

Emil sighed and said, "That was Marta. She came with me and she got excited that we were at a beach. She pushed me in the water. She thought that I looked…cute. Anyway, when I went to Presea's shack…I found that your traps were already launched just like you thought they would be. His Rheaird was still there, though and I saw two separate footprints. Someone took Genis."

I rubbed my eyes. Someone actually took a hero from the World Regeneration? Who was that dumb? I had to tell someone and the best person I could tell without them freaking out was the emotionless girl who was just beyond the door behind me. I'm sure she'd understand. I walked into the room with Emil behind me. I nodded to her and she almost nodded back at me.

-Presea- -

I could tell by the look on Zelos' face that something had gone wrong. He looked nervous. Did Genis get hurt? I found myself gripping the sheets of the bed that I was sitting on. Why was I getting so worked up over a small trivial fact that could mean nothing? It made no logical sense.

"Presea…Genis is missing. Someone, and I'm not lying, has kidnapped him."

I couldn't control my own body. I was off my bed, grabbing Zelos by the neck, and pulling him down to my size. He was almost crying, he was that scared.

"Are you telling me, that we pretended that I was missing so you could mess with Genis…only so that he could be kidnapped after becoming exhausted by your pointless game?"

Zelos nodded heavily. "Yeah…that's about the size of it."

I gently pushed him away, which sent him through two walls. Everyone rushed into my room, not expecting to see me wielding my giant great-axe, marching slowly up to Zelos, ready to cut his man pieces off.

It took everyone to slow me down. Raine said, "Presea, I know you're upset but killing the Chosen is not at a good way to get started."

I stopped and everyone fell forward. I looked over at Raine and said, "You are correct, Raine. I must rectify my actions of this game and find Genis. I'll be going now."

I started to walk out the door and Lloyd joined me. He said, "Let me come, Presea. I'll help."

I shook my head. This was my fault, as much as I wanted to blame everyone else; I was the one who originally agreed to this game just so that Genis would be more approachable towards me. This was my fault and I alone would find him. "Thank you, Lloyd, but I must do this alone. Genis did all this for me, I will do this for him." With those last few words, I walked of the town and grabbed the only Rheaird we had left. I would start where Genis was last spotted, at my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>: Ok, hope everyone enjoyed Presea's "Hulk Smash" moment. I think everyone forgets just how strong she really is. Anyway, more to come later.


	5. Ch 5: The word is friend

**Cearbhail**: _So, we found out that someone else is really messing with Genis now. What started as a prank from Zelos has turned into a life-or-death scenario with some person claiming to be Yggdrasill. I wonder how this will end._

* * *

><p>-Genis- -<p>

I couldn't believe what was going on. My head was throbbing, my stomach hurt. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was pitch black. I could feel the wrap across my eyes, so I didn't have to wonder about it. The only thing I could really remember was pulling the guy's mask off, thinking that I found Emil. It wasn't Emil at all. It was some half-elf that I never remembered seeing. I wondered if that meant that Yggdrasill was still alive.

"You're awake, I can tell."

I knew that voice, it was Emil again. I tried to break away from my knots but there was something eating away at my magic. I said, "Yeah?" I know…but I didn't know what else I could say. As far as I knew, I could have a sword up to my throat.

"Lord Yggdrasill is happy to see that I've captured you. He wishes for me to dispose of your body. Stay still."

I still didn't see anything but I could hear it. It sounded like a bear growling out a loud war cry. Emil's imposture must have turned around and started fighting because I could hear spells flying off, swords slashing other things, and the occasional footstep. Then I felt something warm rub against me and my eye covering fell off. Standing in front of me was a wolf. It had a scar across its face. Wait a minute, I remembered this wolf. It used to fight for Emil during the war between the Vanguard and the Church of Martel.

The wolf had enough time to sink its teeth into the rope binding my body to some tree. The rope snapped and I quickly charged forward to fight this guy. He turned and slashed his sword at me. I managed to fall down fast enough to escape the slash of the blade, but the wolf who jumped up to attack him, was cut down instantly.

I slid in the loose mud for a few feet and then I planted my foot down to stop sliding. I turned around clasped my hands together. I didn't have my kendama, but that didn't mean that I couldn't summon magic. _Focus, focus…focus._ "The light that shines and warms the air. The light that brightens the darkest cave. I summon you: the light of the sun and the moon. Blinding Flare!"

It was a new spell that I had been working on and it worked. A bright light flashed from my hands and blinded Lord Lemurus. He dropped his sword and started screaming out in pain as he reached for his now crispy eyes.

I charged in to finish him off, but he said, "We'll meet again!" Just like that, he vanished into a puff of smoky thin air.

Just like that, I was alone. All of Emil's monsters were lying on the ground dead, probably. That meant that everyone was out looking for me and Emil was using his control over all the animals to find me. That made me smile. All I had to do was find my Rheaird and then I was free to find my way home.

I started to look away, but I noticed a small note sitting right where Lord Lemurus was standing before he left. I groaned but I walked up anyway. I guess this was not some game that Zelos was playing anymore. Yggdrasill was alive and he must have been the one who kidnapped him.

_Well, Genis. I must say I'm impressed._

_If you're still alive and reading this note than you have just passed your very first test of survival. You might want to hurry, though because I think that Presea is getting tired of waiting for you to find her. You might even say that if you don't find her soon that she might 'die' from boredom._

_Here's what you need to do next. Your Rheaird is missing, don't even bother looking for it. You're outside Hima, so what I want you to do is travel up the mountain to the top and just wait. I will soon show up and give you your next letter. By the way; don't be surprised if everyone in town tries to kill you._

Hima. I never really liked that town. As it was, I could already see the mountain that Hima stood just under. He said that everyone in the town would try to kill me; that meant that I either had to fight everyone or just go up the side. Why not? I've climbed mountains before and this one didn't seem much harder to me.

I allowed myself a sigh to release the growing tension building in my body. I wish I knew when this was going to end, or how it was going to end. If Yggdrasill really had Presea then wouldn't that mean that he meant to kill her anyway? Getting us separated and getting me exhausted. I bet he would continue this game until I died. I never knew he was this sick of a person.

-Presea- -

I could see the sign of the fight. Genis was in fact here. I could still see his Rheaird. The ground was still filled with melting ice that was probably fired from his weapon…which was also sitting on the ground. I bent down to pick it. This was his kendama. He once allowed me to attempt to 'play' with it. I guess he was trying to impress me but when I tried it, all I did was hit him in the face. It wasn't easy at all and I never touched it after that. That was the closest thing to being a child that I dared myself to do.

My search was unsuccessful, unfortunately. I could tell that he found my diary…why he took it, I don't know. I do know that he triggered a trap that not only pied him but caused him to fall into a giant pile of dirt that was now covering every inch of my room. I knew that I was going to have to come back here and clean it all up once I found him.

"Finally, you step away from the crowd. Now, we can capture you."

I turned around and saw a bunch of black-clad ninjas. Ninjas? Were these the same ones from Mizuho? They had to be; I had never heard of any other ninja clans in our world. It did not matter how many there were (I mentally tallied 26) and it did not matter why they were swarming my house. All I knew was that they were in my way of finding Genis. That was not acceptable in my calculations.

"What are you intending on doing with me now that you've caught me?" I asked a few minutes later. Everyone was lying unconscious on the ground, my house was destroyed and I knocked down a few trees in our fight. I wasn't actually captured; I captured them and tied them all up. I still wanted to know what they had intended for me.

I dropped my axe to the leader's neck and said, "What were you intending to do with me?"

He shivered in his tabi and said, "Yggdrasill just wanted us to capture you so that we could use you against that elf that he's currently harassing."

I raised my axe from his neck. "Where is he?"

He looked away. "Where is who? Are you talking about Yggdrasill or the elf?"

I lightly kicked him in his shin, which snapped it on contact. "Both. I wish to chat with Yggdrasill with his methods of harassing with others and I wish to end this stupid game of catch with Genis."

He looked up at me and said, "Yggdrasill sent Genis to Hima to wait for him. We were supposed to bring you and get him to jump off the cliff on the threat of your life."

I nodded and turned away. I said, "Thank you for the information you have just shared with me. I will be sure to send Sheena to come collect you when I am finished finding my…friend." Friend…had I ever used those words to describe anyone before? I believe I had once or twice, usually as a question of my status with who I thought were strangers. I remember talking to Colette about how I was sorry I was for something but she called me her friend. I did not believe I deserved that title back then. I certainly did not feel I deserved it now. I decided to go to Hima and see if I could find Genis before anything else happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>: _So, that's how this exciting chapter ends. I might not have a full idea of what's happening after this, mostly because this story has drifted so far from what I imagined that I think it's taking a life of its own. I will continue to work the keyboard and see how it ends. If I like it, I'll post it. If I don't expect some chapter changing to occur. I will let you know if that happens._


	6. Ch 6: Dancing Marble?

**Cearbhail**: _So, Presea's out looking for Genis while Genis is trying to rescue Presea. Zelos has in fact fooled both of them, but at the same time is being played by a third party._

* * *

><p>-Zelos- -<p>

Oh, man. Presea may have been cute but when she got angry she could bring whole towns down. It was not fun being on the receiving side of her angry glare. She had me inches away and I could feel the aura of fire that surrounded her. She had me by the neck too and I knew that if I struggled even a little that she would have snapped my neck on the spot. I was so scared that I was pretty sure I wet myself, twice.

It was worth it, though. It got her to leave. I intended on getting her involved to find Genis eventually, when I had Emil tie him up, but that never happened. Someone beat us to the house and got to Genis first. So, my plan was working and would have worked up until a little someone interfered. I don't know who thinks they're smart enough to out prank me, but I would win by the end of the day.

I walked up to Emil, who looked pissed at seeing my face.

He crossed his arms and said, "Oh, here comes the world's smartest man."

I sighed. Smart. Yeah, I was supposed to be smart. "Never mind, that. Did your pets find Genis?"

Emil looked away and said, "They found him, but they all died a minute later. I guess that I have to go re-create their bodies soon so that their souls have somewhere to live."

"Well?" I said, throwing my arms up. "Did they give you a location?"

He looked back at me and said, "If I knew that, do you think I would be standing here or organizing a search party for him?"

I stood there and rubbed my chin. Raine looked over at me and so did Regal. They looked just as worried as I felt. I snapped my fingers and said, "Ok, then. I guess we'll just have to wait here." Emil nodded and just like that everyone resumed what they were doing. Well, Emil and I had something to do at least. We had to find Genis.

-Genis- -

This wasn't the greatest idea I ever thought of. Looking down at the sharp pointy ground thousands of feet away while I dangled from one hand that was starting to slip, wasn't a good way to climb a mountain.

My hand continued to slip and I tried grabbing onto a second rock. My other hand just sort of rubbed against it a hundred times, looking for something to latch on to. Finally, with my hand slipping even more, I just opened my mouth and blabbed, "From the softest of ground to the hardest of rock. I summon you: Rock Form!" The rock wrapped around my hand, incasing it in stone. I allowed myself to relax a little and I continued to just hang there. It wasn't like my hand was going to break away at any second.

I probably spent a good three minutes or so just sitting there, looking at the scenery. I had about half the climb left to go and I couldn't help but feel worthless right now. I remember when I traveled with Lloyd through the last parts of the place that continually separated us. We had made it past almost every obstacle, but every time, we lost someone. Once we lost Presea, I just stopped trying. Then we lost Raine. When it came down to me and Lloyd…I just stood there. I was tired…I didn't want to fight anymore.

I gave up. There was nothing more to it. I was scared; I didn't think I would be enough to help Lloyd defeat Cruxis. I just couldn't continue on. That was how I felt now. I dangled from my one hand and my ability to summon magic was becoming harder. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

_"Genis?"_

I looked up. Standing on the edge of my hand, looking down at me was Marble. She was the nice old woman I chatted with from the Iselia Ranch. I caused her a lot of trouble and she was whipped by the Desian guards. They later used her for an experiment that caused her to turn into a monster. Lloyd and I had to kill her. I always held that blame in my heart. It was my fault. If I had been more careful or if I had just listened and stayed away, I wouldn't have caused her the amount of trouble I caused.

_"Genis? What are you doing?"_

I looked down at the ground underneath me. "I guess I'm hanging around?" She gave me that old person serious look that told me that she didn't want to hear that answer.

_"Why are you just sitting here? Your friend needs you."_

I looked up at her, surprised that I was crying. I said, "What can I do? It took all of us to beat Mithos the first time. Now, it's just me! I can't do this alone!"

She smiled warmly at me. "_Genis, you are never alone. You have the trust and faith of your friends. Your friends needs you and only you. If you don't rise up this mountain to save her…she will die. You must find the strength to pull yourself up and the strength to defeat Mithos. You must do it for her and for you and for your friends!"_

She said it so clearly that I almost felt a fire burning within. I nodded to Marble and said, "Marble, thanks." I reached up with my second hand. "Rock Form!" My left hand covered itself in a layer of rock and I pulled myself up using the little upper body strength that I had (ok…and the fact that I'm only 120 pounds).

Marble jumped up and down on the vertical rock and yelled, "_Go, Genis! Go!"_ It got really weird when she started dancing. Was I dehydrated or something? There was no way that she was really trying to cheer me on while dancing. Why were there three dancing chickens with her? I must have been out of it. This was beyond anything I had ever imagined.

I started bringing my foot up and found a new hole to slip it in. I encased it in rock and now I had three places embedded in rock. I had a strong foundation. Now, I just had to slide them up. I slid my one arm up and let it harden again, following it with my other arm. I brought up my other leg and embedded it just above my other leg. It was time for me to just slide up this mountain. Man, this was the best idea I've had yet.

-Presea- -

I could finally see the mountain on which Genis would be waiting on. I expected that the person known at Yggdrasill wanted me alive so that he could bargain with Genis. I did not know what this person wanted with him or me, or us. It did not matter. My…Genis needed my help. I did not deserve to call him my… I still couldn't allow myself to say it. It was a word that expressed a loyal bond between two people. My loyal bond got him to embarrass himself publically and search halfway across the world while getting pranked on every step of the way by Zelos just so that he could 'save' me from Zelos and a pair of scissors aimed at my pigtails.

I drew near the mountain and I didn't see Genis yet. I landed down and jumped off the Rheaird. I didn't see any sign of a fight or any traces of Genis' magic. Maybe I arrived too early? If that were the case, it wouldn't hurt if I just waited here for him to show up.

"I knew you'd show up first."

I looked up at the pathway to see a person wearing a black overcoat and a mask over his face. He looked like he didn't expect me to fight him. I reached over for my great-axe and said, "You have the amount of time it takes me to get from here to there to tell me your name." I pushed off the ground and charged at him. I swung my axe but it passed through nothing.

"My name is Yggdrasill. You must be Presea."

I turned around. He was at the other end of the clearing. He still looked peaceful, like we were discussing the weather or something ordinary. He looked at me and shook his head. "Why do we always have to fight? Maybe I'm not here to fight you?"

I didn't give him a chance. I brought my axe down and he caught the blade. The impact pushed through the ground, but he didn't budge one inch. He pulled the axe out of my hands and said, "You still have much to learn." He flashed up to me and grabbed me by the throat.

He looked at someone behind him and said, "Lord Lemurus, take her to the next spot. We still have a game to play."

My eyesight started to blur out and I felt my body drain of all my strength. _Genis…I hope you are ready because it looks like you'll have to be the one to find me after all._ With that last thought, I blacked out.

-Genis- -

I thought I heard and saw a Rheaird flying above me while I continued climbing up the mountain. I stopped just for a second to catch my breath and there I was again, climbing back up. It was getting easier now. I could see stars dancing in front of my eyes and my limbs felt like rubber. Not to mention the hot sun that continued to beat down on my body. I almost shed my clothes but in case Presea was up here, I didn't want her to see me shirtless.

I cleared the top with enough time to see someone holding Presea by the throat. She looked limp and pale…paler than usual. He handed her off to the other masked person who I believe was Lord Lemurus. He vanished into thin air with Presea.

I pushed off the rock, my second wind blowing and my muscles feeling more charged than ever. I ran up to him and screamed, "GIVE HER BACK!"

He looked at me and raised his hand. I felt a sudden slam on my face and I flew down onto the ground. Stars danced in my eyesight and there were three separate grounds all rotating around me. I couldn't get back up. My face was pounding, though and I was sure that I had run into a brick wall or something.

He walked up to me and said, "Get up, Genis. Get up, or she dies."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>: _So, this might very well be the final battle for Presea's life. Will Genis survive or will he die in battle? I don't know but I know that I have to raise the level from "Teen" to "mature" now. It's getting too serious._


	7. Ch 7: I hate cliffhangers

**Cearbhail**: _Wow, I have a lot going on in this chapter. I guess I need to start from the beginning, well.. you'll see anyway._

* * *

><p>-Presea- -<p>

I awoke back at the room with nothing wrong with me. Zelos smiled down at me and so was Emil. I started calculating questions in my head. It appeared that I didn't need to question anything. Zelos said, "Why, hello, cutie. Did you enjoy your nap?"

I sat up and looked at my hands. Was the whole thing a weird dream? I rose from my bed and looked around. My room still held the burn scar from where Genis busted down my door to find me. So, no…it wasn't a dream, but this could not be reality either. Dazed, I looked over at Zelos and Emil; both of them grinning at me like idiots.

I said, "What happened?"

Zelos rubbed his nose and said, "Well...it started like this."

-Zelos- - (one hour ago)

I paced back and forth outside Presea's house. With all the knocked out ninjas tied up, I sent Emil back to bring Sheena to come down here and collect them. By the way that the house was destroyed, the trees were knocked down, and everyone looked like a rhino rammed them; I guessed this was the work of Presea.

I tilted down to the person who looked the most damaged. I think Presea used this person for interrogations, so I hoped I could get a few answers from him. I bent down and started tapping him on the head with my short sword.

His eyes opened up for a second before he glanced up at me. He focused for a second and said, "Wait a second! You're…you're…"

I pointed at myself and flashed him my beautiful white dazzling teeth. "Why yes, I am the famous ladies' man, Zelos Wilder."

He stopped and said, "Oh...I guess."

I grabbed him by his collar and said, "Now tell me…did a pretty girl with pick hair and ponytails come through here?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. We were sent here by Lord Yggdrasill to collect her."

I pulled on him and said, "And…where did she go?"

He said, "She went to Hima to find her friend at the top of the mountain. I bet she's captured by now."

I shook him and said, "If you want to live; I suggest you tell me where they were sending her."

He looked scared for his life. There was no way he was from Mizuho. He said, "They were keeping her hidden in Hima. The place was abandoned so they thought it would be easy. Not to mention, the elf would think that they would send her halfway across the world while she would just be inches away from him the whole time. I think Yggdrasill is just trying to get him to kill her himself through an epic spell, I don't know I'm just a henchman!" He started crying.

I pushed him back. Man, for a henchman, he knew a lot of stuff. He just lied there, crying his eyes out. "I wish I knew more, but I only heard them talking after they gave me my orders! I'm just not important."

I sighed and said, "Just stay here until…" Emil and Sheena stepped out of the large forming black mist. Sheena looked down at the crying ninja.

She said, "What did you do?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. He just figured out that he's just a henchman and he started crying,"

"I'm just a henchman!"

"SHUT UP!" All three of us yelled.

I looked at Emil and said, "Ok, Emil. I need to go to Hima and save our cutie. Are you coming?"

He nodded.

I grabbed onto his shoulder and I felt darkness wrap over me. The darkness lifted and we found ourselves at Hima. We quickly searched the place and found that the inn had its door busted in. I grabbed my sword, Emil grabbed his, and we charged in.

There, in the corner, with a little note on her forehead, was Presea. She was knocked out cold. A note? Wasn't this my game? I walked up to the note and looked at it.

_Dear intruders. You only have time for one thing. You can either escape the mountain before it comes crawling down and let your elf friend die…or you can save your elf friend and get killed yourselves. The choice is yours, Zelos. I've been after you this whole time, you traitor!_

So, that's what this was about. Mithos was getting his revenge on a turncoat. I betrayed everyone once for them and then I turned around and betrayed him for them. I was a double-turncoat. Now, he wanted me to die just like all traitors did. This game of mine had gone on too long. I looked at Emil and said, "Emil, get her out of here. I'm finishing this."

Of course, that's when Presea started opening her eyes and he decided to just send all of us back before she tried to save Genis as well.

-Presea- -

So, that was the whole story. I couldn't believe that Zelos went through all that to save me and Genis. But, he was right. I did want to go back and save Genis. He wouldn't stop me either. I guess he saw the determination on my face and said, "Emil, zap me." I ran up to them and got to Emil's hand first.

I felt the cold energy of darkness consume me. I was comfortable with the feeling of darkness. It felt like my soul while I was under the control of the cruxis crystal. I could feel light in there now and right now, I needed that light to find Genis.

-Genis- -

Here I was. I was beaten, exhausted, couldn't lift a finger, and tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, and I was just done with this. My opponent looked fresh, untouched. He looked like he watched me behind a crystal ball while I fought each step of the way to get my butt up here.

He paced around me, not doing anything. I guess he was waiting for me to do something. I didn't move. I didn't know what would happen if I did get back up.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Get up!"

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I screamed out in pain as he did it too. He pulled me onto my feet and said, "Well, Genis?"

I looked at him through my one good eye. The other eye seemed to have swollen up. I said, "Who are you?"

He looked shocked…if I could say that since he wore a big mask on. He said, "I am Mithos Yggdrasill. You don't remember me?" He said right before he blasted me back.

I fell and tumbled a few feet before I rolled myself onto my knees. Yeah, I knew Mithos. He and I were friends. This was not my friend. This was not Mithos. I pointed at him and said, "Do not mock his memory like that! You are not Mithos!" I screamed to the heavens.

He reached up for his mask and removed it. Underneath it, I could plainly see…it was Mithos. He cast the mask aside and said, "You, Genis. I gave you a chance to join me. We could have ended half-elf discrimination. Instead, you sided with the humans! You betrayed your own kind. I am here to make you regret that decision. Falling in love with a human…and a Cruxis experiment too! How low can you sink before you…you…you disgust me. I was wrong about you, Genis."

He flashed up to me and I felt his knee meet my face. I'm not sure what happened next because three other things happened to my body. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain. Well, pain wasn't the right word. Numbness would be the word now. I felt numb. And somehow, that numbness made it ok for me to say this: "I pray to the heavens above and to the underworld below. I have a mighty enemy and my spirit is low. Lend me thy strength and thy fury unknown. Summon the spirit of: Unholy Crossbow!"

I said it just at the right time. A giant incantation circle formed around my body, which Mithos had just grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up off the ground. The skies darkened and he looked down at me and said, "What spell did you just cast?"

I smiled down at him with my broken lip and swollen eye. I said, "Divine justice: Unholy Crossbow." He looked up and saw the skies brighten up with lightning every few seconds. He looked down at me.

The ground shook. I looked up at the sky to see seven arcs of lightning flash out and collect into a single massive wad of lightning that landed right on us. The pain was searing but since I asked for it, I received it. I felt every cell in my body cry out and I felt every hair on my head singe. I didn't know what happened after that. I was lying on the ground, unable to see, or hear, or fell anything at all. I wasn't sure how long I lied there. It felt like this was the place where I was going to die.

Finally, I started gaining the ability to see dark shadows. Mithos lied on the ground as well, unmoving. I sighed. At least I killed Mithos. I started to relax but I felt something lift me up. It was Lord Lemurus. He said, "Lord Yggdrasill was my last hope at becoming an angel. You will pay for this."

He began to drag me. I knew that I should have fought back but I was done. There was no more life in my hands. He held me up and I felt no more ground underneath my feet. I glanced down and even in my defeated body, I could still muster up enough fear to know that I was only a second away from falling all the way back down the mountain. "This is how Yggdrasill wanted you to die. Beaten, defeated, and then thrown down this mountain. It's sad though, he wanted you to see your girl die first."

"Put Genis down!" I heard that soft voice. I glanced over to my right and even through my blood-filled eye; I could tell that Presea had just walked up the mountain.

My holder said, "That was a very unfortunate choice of words." His fingers let go of my collar and I felt the wind take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:_ Oh man! Dont' you just hate cliffhangers? Seriously, next thing you know, she'll dive off the mountain, dive down to him and they'll share a kiss right before they're slaughered against the hard ground! Oops... I shouldn't have said that... I should not have said that (Thank you, Hagrid.) Anyway, bet you can't wait to see how it ends, or begins._


	8. Ch 8: Falling Meteors

**Cearbhail**: You'll enjoy this chapter. It's another one that I didn't really like, so I added a few things, rewrote some words. I still might look over it again and change it again, but that will be later. Anyway, Hope you enjoy Falling Meteors now that it's fixed.

* * *

><p>-Presea- -<p>

When I saw him let go of Genis, I stopped thinking. I stopped calculating. I just ran. I ran to the cliff and threw myself off as well. I could see that Genis had a good lead on me. This was the tallest mountain in the world. I had a good five minutes before we hit rock bottom. I threw my arms back and pushed myself faster down. It was working; I was catching up to him.

I guess I should have thought this through. I forgot that I originally came here on a Rheaird and that it was right above me, still sitting in the spot where I parked it. I guess that it didn't matter anymore. I was falling to my death just to apologize to Genis, who was also going to die. I took this time to just look at his limp form. His clothes were blood stained, ripped, shredded. His body was bruised and battered. His face was swollen and purple. His hair looked charred and burnt. This was not how I originally thought we would meet. Zelos' little game had gone on long enough and because of my inaccurate thought process, I caused all this pain to Genis.

I finally caught up to Genis. I grabbed onto him and we started spinning in the air. I looked down and calculated that we had about three minutes left before we hit the ground. I guess me grabbing him aroused him from his half-asleep state.

"Pre-Pre…" He started to say. His eyes opened slightly and he just looked at me. "Pre…se..a? Wh…why?" I guess he was wondering why I threw myself off the mountain to die with him. I was very good at reading the meaning behind his words when he couldn't complete them.

"I wanted to say goodbye. It was my fault that you are in the state that you are and if I have to die just to be with you for one minute; it's the least that I can do to for you." I hugged him and I felt his damaged arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry, Genis. Everyone wanted to prove that you loved me and that I should give you a chance. My decision to play this game has brought you nothing but pain and torture. And now…it's killed us both."

I felt Genis' hands ball up. He looked up at the ground racing up to us. (yes, we were upside down). He coughed up some blood and cleared his throat. When he looked back at me, I could see that he had a fire burning in his eyes. He looked like a man who could conquer death. He said, "Wait." He spun us around so that our feet aimed toward the ground. He said, "If only I had my kendama."

I smiled as I reached into my back pocket. I said, "Genis, I found this at my house. I believe it's yours." I pulled out his kendama and handed it to him. He took it and I could see a glitter of hope on his face. Even though it was beaten and broken, he still tried to smile with that child-like faith and hope that said that he knew what he was doing. At that moment…I did too.

He held onto his kendama and I noticed a large incantation circle forming around us. He said, "From the heavens and skies to the burning ground, I summon you, fire from space and beyond: Meteor Storm!" The clouds darkened. I heard a loud whistle sound and I looked off to my left. A large rock came out of nowhere, flaming tail and all, and crashed right into the ground like the mana cannon when it took out Luin. I looked up to see more of them, hundreds, racing past us, some actually getting close enough to pull us into its air space while we fell. Genis held onto me tight and said, "Hold on, Presea. We'll be just fine!"

I wasn't sure how this was helping, but large flaming rocks that were falling to the ground faster than us did not seem like a viable solution to us falling to our deaths; unless his plan was to use one of the hundreds of falling meteors above us as a method of pushing us faster into the ground for a quicker and less painful death. That's not what happened though. I'm not sure how it happened, but I heard Genis muttering. Right as a falling meteor came crashing down on us, he shouted, "Rock form!"

The rock hit us, but instead of getting hurt or just dying, we just sort of went through the rock. It was a weird sensation but as I looked around, I couldn't see anything. It was pitch-black. I felt Genis grab onto my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I knew that he knew I hated dark places, especially dark, cold, and enclosed spaces. "Presea, just hold onto me and we'll be fine. I've done this before." He's done this before? He's fallen off a cliff, summoned a meteor storm and encased himself into one of the huddling rocks of flaming death and destruction, and somehow managed to escape unharmed?

I'm not sure what happened, but I felt the rock shake. I wrapped my arms around Genis for support. I forgot what fear felt like. I remembered clearly now. The rock shook again and again, and each time I felt the ground pull down for a second. "I'm moving the rock to collide with the mountain to slow us down before we hit it. This is forcing a deceleration that will make the impact survivable. If we're lucky, we'll be just fine."

I had no doubt that Genis would be right. His child-like faith seemed to affect me. I hugged myself closer to him and said, "I am sure that we will be."

I hugged my head and said, "I would never let anything happen to you."

Yes, I think I was beginning to figure that out now. Genis was not the child I thought he was. I forgot that we both went through a lot of wars and battles together. Children could not survive wars or battles like we did. Only men and women could. Genis was the same as me, an adult inside a child's body. He just hadn't lived the same amount of years that I did, but he held the same amount of life experience.

"Thank you, Genis." I felt for his face. I could 'see' his eyes, his hair, his bruised face. When I did touch it, he flinched back a bit. "Sorry." I finally found his lips and I brought myself in. We kissed and we held it for as long as we could. (which was only a fraction of a second) That was all I could do before I felt the impact with the ground and the meteor shatter. The rock burst apart but since it did burst apart and us being in the middle…I'm guessing your figured out that our bodies weren't in the best condition or position to survive grinding, prodding, or mashing. I'm not sure what happened at that time. I stopped feeling, I stopped thinking, and I certainly stopped breathing.

-Zelos- -

Emil and I both followed after Presea with the rest of our gang. All of us teleported right up to the top of the mountain, which was cracked and almost in shambles. We saw Presea jump over the edge of the mountain while a half-elf wearing my outfit stood near the edge.

I looked at Raine and Marta. I said, "Go down there and see if they're alive. Heal them if you find them." Raine and Marta both nodded and they jumped on the Rheaird. They flew off, leaving Regal, myself, Emil, and Lloyd to fight this guy.

I looked at Emil and said, "You guys handle this guy, I'm going to make sure Yggdrasill is dead."

The three of them charged up to the half-elf and their battle started. I unsheathed my sword and walked up to the other cloaked person who had Mithos' face. I got to him but stay out of striking range. I bent down and just looked at him.

"Mithos, don't tell me that you did all this for me and you're not even going to raise your wings to me."

I guess I said the magic words because I saw Mithos' eyes open up and he glared right at me. "Traitor!" Wings sprouted from his back and he flew up to me. I unleashed my wings as well and together, we took to the skies to start our epic mid-air battle.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as an incantation circle surrounded my body. Mithos looked tired already, so I was sure that I could do this. "Lightning." Mithos looked up expecting to see a lightning bolt come down at him. I didn't play like that. I charged up to him and stuck my sword out. He looked back down and I said, "Blade!" He didn't have time to react. My blade started glowing and lightning shot out of it, shooting through his chest.

Mithos looked up at me and said, "You? How?"

I didn't answer. I just slashed through his torso. The light faded from his eyes and he fell from the sky. I grabbed onto his leg and dragged him in the air over to the edge of the mountain. "Mithos. You endangered me, my friends, and the cute innocent Presea. Do you think I would waste time fighting a useless fight? I left you alive on purpose this time. Now, you will fall to your death and I will watch you just to make sure your head splatters on the ground."

I let go of his leg and I tucked away my wings. I fell right alongside him.

"Zelos…you could have…been an angel…no longer had to worry about being the Chosen." He almost whispered the words. He was in no place where he could do anything; I just barely left him alive.

I nodded. I did want those things back then. I traded in my friends just so that I could live and without the Chosen's life. But, I was wrong. I went back to them and they accepted me like a stray dog, but they accepted me. "I guess I can't explain it to you, Mithos."

"But…they hated you. They all did."

"Lloyd is incapable of hating. Try as hard as I might, I don't think he's ever hated anyone." Lloyd was my bud, my man. He brought all of us together and through it all, beat Cruxis and everyone who was associated with them. I owed him my life. "It's not something I expect you to understand, Mithos. Humans and elves and even half-elves can live together without making them all lifeless beings. Well, anyway, our conversation is over. You have the ground to catch."

I activated my wings just in time to stop myself from crashing into the ground. I watched as Mithos hit the ground. After I was sure it was done, I gently floated down to check on him.

He was dead. I don't need to go into the details of how dead he really was but there was no coming back this time. Raine and Marta found Genis and Presea. They were on the ground, holding hands. They were attempting to heal them but both of them were in rough shape. They didn't expect them to pull through. We all hoped they did, though.

We got them good enough to where Emil could transport us all to the house. We laid Genis and Presea in the same bed so that if they woke up, the first thing they'd see was each other. Their wounds were healed but it was their heartbeats we worried about. They were slower and erratic. Raine waited beside them, trying to heal them but she said that she did all that she could do. Now, it was just a game of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:_ I liked the new ending for Presea and Genis. Before, she just said, "thank you" and then it exploded like confetti. Now, they kiss. Awww.. (vomits)_


	9. Ch 9: Happy for Eternity

**Cearbhail**: _This is it. The conclusion. It all led up to this moment and this moment alone. Well, enjoy._

* * *

><p>-Genis- -<p>

I'm guessing that you're wondering if we survived or if we died. If we found each other of if we lost each other for good. What if it was all just a dream? Was any of this real or just some story? I guess it really didn't matter. If I was dreaming or living or dying…I loved it. You see...I was in the one place where I truly felt happy. I was with Presea. I was surrounded in white space with Presea, just holding hands and smiling at each other. We felt peaceful, happy. I guess I couldn't explain it to you. There were no words in any dictionary in any world that I could describe to you. Well, there was one, but you had to be a massive Otaku to understand it: Shereshoy. Shereshoy was the one word I could use to describe my feelings at this moment.

I'm guessing that if you noticed that I said we were surrounded in light that you figured that we were dead. We survived the impact and we had just wrapped each other in our arms before we hit the ground. I guess we still hit the ground too hard because I felt that I separated from my body the moment I hit the ground. That was ok, because Presea followed me. She wasn't mad at me and I wasn't mad at her. We didn't mourn, we didn't cry. The only thing we did was look each other in the eye and just held hands for a long time. That was enough for me. There weren't words I could use to describe the feeling. (except Shereshoy)

But, I'm sure that your questions aren't answered. Everyone needs to know what ultimately happens. It's not enough that we found each other at last, whether in life or in death. Everyone needed to know if we lived. Well, I'm not sure. Right now, while I'm narrating this story to you; I looked down at our house in Flanoir, looking down at everyone inside. They all looked worried for us but at the moment, there was nothing we could do to help. It was one of those moments where you wished you could help, but deep down you knew that you couldn't do anything.

As hard as it was for us to wait by and watch, we knew that we would be just fine. We had each other. I know it sounds insane. I guess we were dead, although our bodies were still very alive. Our hearts were ticking just fine but without our spirits, our hearts weren't beating fast enough. Maybe we were just in comas and it would take time for our brains to heal enough for us to come back in. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had Presea with me and as long as she was by my side, I would never be alone. I was sure she felt the same.

Well, anyway. The only things that I could have guessed that would have been better was if we had survived the impact enough so that we didn't end up the way we did.

"Genis?"

I looked over at Presea, who looked happy for once. "Yes, Presea?"

"What are we going to do now? I mean…what happens now?"

I knew what she meant. Unfortunately, I didn't have an answer. All I knew was that I wasn't alone. "I don't know, Presea. What do you think we should do?"

She just pushed up against me for a hug. She said, "I think we should find a way to get back to our bodies. The others will worry for their whole lives if we don't come back. We owe it to them, at least…I do."

I knew how she felt. I nodded. "Don't worry, Presea. I'm sure we'll find a way back."

"_You don't have to look far."_

We turned around and a ghost with angel wings came floating up to us. It was Mithos!

I slid Presea behind me and said, "Mithos! Haven't you done enough to us already? What? Are you just going to haunt us forever now?"

Mithos looked over his shoulder and another ghost with wings glided up beside him. He said, "Guys, this is my sister, Martel."

Martel bowed to us. She said, "I'm sorry for everything my brother put you through. We're going to use all the power we have to put you back."

Mithos and Martel took each other's hands. I can't tell you what happened next because I really couldn't see or feel what happened. I just felt something pull on me and I felt myself crashing into my own body. It felt like that moment where you knew you were falling asleep but you were still awake enough to feel you fall into unconsciousness. That moment where your body jerked itself awake because you felt yourself falling into your body. Yeah, it was that feeling, only for real.

I guess this is what you were expecting to find. Presea and I, still alive, hands linked with each other, laying in bed. I slowly slid my eyes open and the first thing I saw was the white ceiling. The first thing I felt, was the warmth in my hand. The pure warmth of Presea's hand on mine. I looked over at her. Her eyes were starting to open as well. She looked over at me and I saw her smile. Man, that smile. I rarely ever saw her smile but when I did, it melted my heart. I gave her hand a squeeze and said, "Presea?"

She looked at me more intently now. "Yes, Genis?"

I smiled and I said, "I found you."

-Presea- -

I could finally say that all my darkness was gone. I no longer felt like I was wasting my life. I no longer felt like I was a burden for living. I no longer felt like I was stringing Genis along. I found what I was looking for. I could finally tell my sister and my father to no longer worry about me because I was happy, not just alive.

Everyone welcomed us back to the world of the living and when they saw us holding hands, everyone jumped up and down in cheer.

Don't think that I forgot about Zelos, though. When I got him alone, I grabbed him and brought him down to my eye level. He didn't cry like the last time I grabbed him. He didn't look afraid. I said, "Zelos, what you did was immature, selfish, and just plain stupid." I brought him in and kissed him on the cheek. "But because of it, you brought Genis and I together. Thank you." Then, I pushed him away, which sent him through three walls. There, that would be punishment enough. Although Sheena punished him more for letting Genis' girlfriend kiss him.

Emil and Marta finally had a couple to go double-dating with. Genis and I needed to figure out exactly how we were going to act as a couple and studying Emil and Marta seemed like a good way to start. I'm guessing by now you realized that perhaps a week or even a month has passed since we first woke up. I won't lie and said that we lived happily ever after. I'm not sure that such a thing exists yet. I know that I'm happy now and as long as Genis is by my side, I will continue to be happy.

That isn't all that happened, though. One week after Genis and I woke up, I convinced Zelos that Lloyd and Colette needed to get their game in order. Since Lloyd was the one in love but Colette unsure, we decided to do the game backwards. Lloyd was the one captured and Colette was the one who had to look for him. She was a bit clueless so it made the game easier to get through this time. They found themselves sharing the same journey that Genis and I were supposed to have. They did find each other, though. That was how it all ended. Sheena got with Zelos, I had Genis, Lloyd and Colette finally kissed, and Regal somehow ended up with Raine. I guessed that they didn't want to be left behind.

Anyway, that's the end of our story. I'm not sure if it was the ending you were looking for but it was the ending I was looking for. Well, considering the other possible endings that you could imagine, I couldn't have imagined a better one. I know it sounds cliched, but if your story sounds cliched then you know that you did it right.

If you ever find yourself chasing after someone who can't take a hint, just go out and ask them because going through these tests just to get them to notice you; was a waste of time, I think. I still can't believe it worked, though. I am happy…as happy as I've ever felt. I know that as long as Genis is with me and I have my friends…I'll never be unhappy for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:_ (vomits) Yuck, I hate mushy, not so much chiche, just mushy. So, I originally was going to just end it like the first three paragraphs and just let it stay a mystery but I decided that it was too cliched and kinda stupid. I ended up bringing them back to life. Well..they technically never died so I brought them out of their comas. Anway, I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please, let me know what you thought of it. And if you want to see a sequel, just let m know and I'll start thinking of something. Maybe I'll do the story of Colette looking for Lloyd. Maybe._


End file.
